Many businesses now route customer calls by using an automated telephone system. Many of these systems are presently implemented using an interactive voice response (IVR) system which can generate computer-provided pre-recorded, synthesized or re-constituted “voice” messages to guide a caller in entering information via telephone keypad activation, by voice input, or both, in order to connect the customer to an appropriate system or operator. For example, after initiating a call to a banking IVR system, the caller may hear an audio message requesting entry of the caller's account number, followed by a further series of inquiries to connect the caller to the correct account system or to a customer service agent who can address the caller's issue.
A problem separate and apart from the technical implementation of such systems is the need to provide verification of accuracy of operation on an initial and continuing basis, particularly after program modification. Verifying operation of the IVR system during the course of a single call to an IVR system is relatively straightforward when performed manually. However, verifying operation of a complicated IVR system is correspondingly complex and cumbersome to perform on a manual basis.
One solution to enable operators of IVR systems to verify accuracy of performance has been to automatically test call flow during an IVR system interaction. In general, such testing is limited to automatically testing the prompting system of a complex IVR system by using a number of scripts to reach a target option. However, such systems generally only test menu flow and provide no testing of actual call routing. Call routing is generally tested by verification of operation of the switchboard of a telephony network, locally or remote. However, testing of the call routing functionality must generally be performed separately from testing of the IVR systems, as the call routing system or telephony switchboard typically operates independent from the IVR system.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed that enable operators of IVR systems to test and verify the performance of the call routing systems associated with an IVR system.